(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display improving lateral visibility.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two display panels. Field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on the two display panels, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the two display panels. Voltages applied to the field generating electrodes generate an electrical field in the liquid crystal layer and, change the orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light to display an image. The liquid crystal display also includes switching elements connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements and applying voltages to the pixel electrodes.
Among various types of LCDs, a vertical alignment mode LCD arranges major axes of liquid crystal molecules to be perpendicular to the display panel in a state in which an electric field is not applied. The vertical alignment mode LCD has been widely used due to its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. Here, the reference viewing angle implies a viewing angle that is 1:10 in contrast ratio, or a critical angle of gray-to-gray luminance reversion.
However, the vertical alignment mode LCD has a problem that the lateral visibility is decreased. That is, the screen viewing on a side is different from the screen viewing at the front.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.